A Late Night Swim
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: During one warm Summer night, Lindsay and Geoff are bored and they decide to go to the pool to swim...which will turn into something completely different. Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and Smut/Lemon so please take extreme caution. Read and Review as well.


A Late Night Swim

 **Disclaimer: Well this is another oneshot Lemon request by Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 as this is the 5th story in a series of requested lemons from Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 as this time we have Geoff and Lindsay late at night at the Playa De Losers. ENJOY!**

Ahhh...The Playa De Losers.

It's the place where the eliminated contestants of whatver season of Total Drama it is get to stay at until the season ends whether it's Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, etc. Anyway...many of the contestants have called this place their home until the series is over and until their contracts have expired as well, as this place has everything from a pool to a bar in the pool, to a jacuzzi, masseuses, arcades, a movie theater, and more...it's like a beach version of Neverland Ranch except it was not owned by Michael Jackson which could have been cool because MJ was the opposite of Chris McLean as he was a narccistic, egomaniacal, and just flat out evil.

Okay that's enough about that as I was getting really off topic and I'm sorry about that.

It was a warm Friday Night in June of 2016 as Lindsay was sporting one of bikinis that she was famous for as the color of the bikini was red as she was also sporting her boots as she took off her boots as she went to one of the lounge beds as she took off her sunglasses because to be honest she didn't need them.

"Ahhh...this is the life." Lindsay said to herself as she took a quick powernap as Geoff arrived as he sported his normal dark navy blue boardshorts.

"Man, it sucks that Bridgey has the flu...I hope that she feels better." Geoff said as he had his towel as he saw Lindsay who was about to pleasure herself as she took off her bikini and before long...she went into the pool naked and she loved the water as she started to get herself off about a certain Blonde with a beautiful jawline as she took off her bikini top revealing her huge and gorgeous 41 EE Breasts.

"Whoa, they are perfect." Geoff said to himself as he had a hard on form in his swimsuit.

She really began to 'relax' herself through and through as Lindsay let out a bit of an sexual blush. Her hand had vibrated on that tender pink cavern that was her pussy itself. With the relaxation of the smooth water added to the fingering and rubbing of the clit area, Lindsay was already feeling dirty as it is.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... ohhhhhh, Geoff... ahhhhhhh!" Lindsay moaned very loudly as her hand tapped her hotbox yet again. She began huffing and puffing over and over again. Courtney was just tumbling softly around pool, just wishing that Geoff would just give it hard to her.

As Lindsay was still getting herself off, she was mysteriously cut off by a party animal's sexual voice.

"Looks like I'm loving the sight..."

Hearing this as she moved her head as Lindsay saw the blonde party animal with his famous cowboy hat and his perfect Jawline.

"Hello Geoff...I knew you would come for me." Lindsay said with an sexual sigh as she was still getting off as then she stopped and put her bikini back on as her pink area was now wet.

"Well, that and I love your tits...certainly better than Bridgette's." Geoff said as Lindsay blushed and giggled a bit as she stopped fingering her area and noticed Geoff's bulge and Abs.

"So...you like what you see...?" Geoff spoke softly, seducing Lindsay with his smooth-like words.

"Ooooh...I love what I see..." Lindsay replied as Geoff was turning her on with his gleaming six pack. Geoff was getting turned on as well. His erection inside his dark Navy Blue swimsuit.

"That's right...let him free..." Geoff said, as he was commanding Lindsay to take off his Dark Navy Swimsuit. It was making him sweaty as well.

Lindsay started stroking his huge 10-inch bulge. It was like a feather duster reaching inside out. As she pulled down Geoff's swimsuit, she witnessed his fine-tuned, hard-rocked 10-inch cock.

"Ohhhh..." Lindsay had moaned as her lips started juicing the fine rim of his dick and stuffed it inside her mouth. Slowly back and forth, she hung on to his slobbered erection and shifting her head like a plunger.

"Oh, Lindsay...ahhhhhh..." Geoff estatically moaned out of control at the sensation his blood-veined dick was feeling inside of Lindsay's gorgeous lips.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." Lindsay muffled as the saliva was making his penis look wetter than a surfboard in the rain. Lindsay soon started to sweat at the sexual perspiration and how Geoff was almost about to lose it. Let's hope this wasn't premature ejaculation. She then broke out of that blowjob. It was so fun...just like deepthroating a Banana on a bet.

"Ohhh...that was Sweet..." Geoff spoke as he was acting relieved.

"Yeah...lay down on the porch...let Nurse Lindsay revive you sweetie." Lindsay replied, sweet-talking Geoff in an innocent fashion. Geoff soon laid on the patio bench where normally he would relax with Bridgette making out with her or his best friend Brody. Lindsay soon ripped off her bikini top off again, revealing to Geoff her 41 EE breasts once again. Her tits were also something to witness...it was like seeing the Sistine Chapel.

"Hehe...like I said earlier...I love your titties."

"Thank you...now hold still..." Lindsay spoke in a seducing manner as he took Geoff's large cock and set it straight. Lindsay then pressed her large boobs and tightened his dick like a huge gaping hole. Lindsay then slowly popped up in and out as his dick was sliding in and out of his breasts like a gopher.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" Geoff moaned as Lindsay was giving him one awesome titty-fuck. Geoff then started to sweat at the madness that he was taking outside at the pool. Lindsay was acting like his whole penis was a long stripping pole. Geoff felt like he was gonna hold on to something.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Lindsay moaned as well. That titty-fuck was highly stimulating to Lindsay as well. This was beginning to be one hot and heavy night swim.

As they broke out of the titty fuck, Geoff had something in mind as well.

"C'Mon...let me see your ass..." Geoff said to her, as he was almost feeling spent.

To Geoff's enjoyment...Lindsay bent down sexually and showed Geoff her perfect round ass. It had 43 sized hips. Almost as big as Heather's. Her tight pink cunt was very satisfying to Geoff as well. He must wonder that her soft pussy must taste like.

"You know what a 69 is...?" Lindsay said, asking the already worn out Geoff.

"C'Mon...show me..." Geoff spoke roughly as Lindsay turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Geoff.

Geoff then clenched her ass-cheeks, sending his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Geoff...!" Lindsay said being surprised, enjoying the way that Geoff was doing to her soft ass. Meanwhile, she started stroking Geoff's 10-inch cock like a smoked sausage.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Geoff spoke in excitement as Lindsay's hand was rubbing his entire 9-inch sausage, then back putting his whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Geoff...! Lick me more...!" Lindsay screamed ecstatically. Geoff's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over the Mississippi River.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." he muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, strawberry-induced cunt that Geoff could never get out of control of. But then, something was about to burst inside Lindsay. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Geoff...I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Lindsay shouted in sexual fashion as her juices hot Geoff right in the face. But surprisingly, Geoff decided not to clean it up until for the moment.

As soon as Lindsay was done stroking his Geoff's strong, juiced-up dick. She then turned around and gave Geoff one ravishing slow tongue-kiss.

The way the tip of Geoff's tongue was touching her tongue was intense and hot. But Lindsay's was longer and more snake-like. She cleaned off her love juices off of Geoff's lips like a vacuum cleaner as they went into the water as they were near the edge of the pool.

"You wanna jump on my ass, babe...?" Geoff spoke in that same erotic fashion. His voice made Lindsay's hormones shot up like a cannonball.

"Please..." Lindsay said to him as Geoff slowly took his cock and Lindsay slowly sat on his already throbbing dick and jolting up and down like a basketball was being pumped to life. Geoff hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride.

"Ohhhhh, Lindsay..." he moaned, enduring the madness. His hard rod was pumping Lindsay's ass in excitement as Lindsay loved to enjoy his dick stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer.

"Oh, Geoff...faster! Faster...OHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay shouted and moaned as Geoff had increased his speed like former olympic swimmer Michael Phelps swimming for the gold on tape but speeding really fast as Lindsay's hot sweat dripped on Geoff like a faucet. He was really enjoying his hot late night swim, just like anyone who likes swimming late at night.

As the more pumps that Lindsay's bubblicious ass was taking from Geoff's red-throbbed schlong...she felt the sexual swimming take an incredible toll...and then, something inside Geoff felt like he was shake like an volcano.

"I'M GONNA CUM, LINDSAY! I'M GONNA CUM, LINDSAY! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH, GEOFF! OHHHH, GEEEEOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With both of their screams made Geoff's cum shot inside of Lindsay like a geyser several times. As Lindsay slid out of Geoff's cock, as he started to stroke his still hard cock as his cum still shot out like a geyser and landed on her face and her gorgeous bubblicious boobs as Lindsay was now covered in Geoff's all-too-creamy man gravy. She really loved being sticky in someone else's cum.

At the end of their "late-night swim" session, Geoff had squeezed Lindsay's soft, sweet ass on the way out of the pool.

"Thanks for a great swim." Lindsay said to Geoff as they got redressed.

"No Problem Babe." Geoff said as they kissed and went their separate ways for the night as their affair was over.

 **BOOM! When it comes to the ONE-SHOT Lemons I AM BACK! With my first one in forever!**

 **I hope that everyone likes this because there will be more to come.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
